8059 A Secret
by TheMadarao
Summary: Gokudera loves two human in his life. His mom and Yamamoto. What will happen when he meets a girl that reminds him of his lovely mother and Yamamoto hasn't show any feelings to Gokudera? There is 59xOC But maybe it doesn't last long for several reasons... Enjoy! :3
1. A Secret

OMG My first english fic! o/  
Sorry for all typos what there is and if it sucks i apologize that too...

''Fuck off!'' Silver haired teen yelled at the corridor when a crow of girls were surrounding him with pink glittering chocolate boxes, love letters that was cowered on hearts and all kind of disgusting gifts. He tried to escape from the girls but it was almost impossible. There was just too many girl around him. 'I fucking HATE valentine's day!' Boy thought a loud in his mind.

Gokudera Hayato had always hated valentine's day and also other stupid celebration days. Well, of that we can blame his awful childhood. And yeah, today happened to be the day that he hated the most. There were girls behind every fucking corner waiting to young half Italian pianist to walk by and attach then with their weapons- I mean, gifts.

But even if he was surrounded by girls and their looks, he still felt one look on his neck more than some girl poking him on the blue tie he had hanging from his neck to the chest with her gift. He turned to that way and saw Yamamoto Takeshi staring at him weirdly. He was too surrounded by giggling girls, but he didn't even notice them, because he was too busy staring at his sexy friend but when Gokudera looked him back, he turned to girls and smiled to them happily and accepted all gifts that he was given. That made Gokudera angry and jealous. Yes, Gokudera Hayato, Smoking bomb Hayato, was in love to whole school's idol, Vongola's rain guardian, his boss's best friend, his kollega, the worlds idiotic human, Yamamoto Takeshi. And he hated the idea, that the other boy accepted gifts from some crazy bitches, who probably imagined all kind of perverted stuff of his Takeshi. And yes, in his own mind he owned that boy and thought all kind of hardcore things about him, but it's totally different thing that he imagine those things from those bitches thought those things. At least, he had a permission to that. … Almost.

Storm guardian tried again to escape from the girls, and if school's descipline committee's leader, Hibari Kyoya, hadn't came and told to girls to disappear because no body couldn't walk on the corridor, Gokudera would still be on trouble. When all the girls went to their classes, he went quickly on the school's roof to hide and calm on his nerves. When he escaped, he didn't notice that one girl was following him with her eyes, but she wasn't from earlier group.

When Gokudera got to the roof, he lighted a cigarette and sucked the nicotine in his lungs, trying to calm down, even thought it didn't help much. There jumped a picture of Yamamoto smiling happily to his biggest fan and accepting her gift. She was school's cheerleader's head, one of populists girls in Namimori. She had a long straight hair, the same color as Yamamoto's. She was almost as tall as Yamamoto and her eyes were same color as Yamamoto's flame. She really would be really great model, 'cos she was so beautiful and sexy. Even Gokudera couldn't deny it. And the part what Gokudera hated the most about her. She and Yamamoto would be a perfect couple. That hurted Gokudera so much that he wanted to kill that bitch right to that place where ever she was at the moment. He sighed really deeply and sat down.

Soon the door opened and a girl stepped on the roof. She was a bit shy, Gokudera noticed that immeadidly. He also noticed that she looked like a doll. A silky smooth, milky light skin, beautiful big violet eyes, that looked only him. Long a bit curly blond hair and long lashes. Her elegant moves, hair and almost everything about her reminded Gokudera of his mother, who he loved over anything else, when he was little.

At once in his life, half Italian just sat there quietly and Looked up at the girl, instead of saying anything bad or telling her 'go die' and stuff. The girl sat next to him and pianist looked at her curiously. 'She can not be from this planet..' Gokudera thought, because girl was way too cute. She leant on wire fence and looked up in the sky. 'Maybe she is U.M.A…. Or an angel that dropped from the sky…' ´Pause. 'WHAT AM I THINKING?!' Gokudera asked in his mind and blushed little. 'How can I think about something so cliché and disgusting romantic?!' He felt like betraying himself. He turned to his cigarette and continued sucking it.

The roof was quiet. Gokudera had just lighted his third cigarette. He was so nervous that hadn't even noticed that it was already third. Except he started to feel a little bad, and he knew he had smoked too much. But the point in this was, that the girl STILL sat beside him. Gokudera sucked again smoke in, and blow se smoke out from his nose. He had to broke this silent. ''…. Don't you mind this smoke?'' He asked and face palmed inside, because he didn't come up anything else to say. The girl shook her head ''… I'm used to it, my parent's smokes all the time..'' What a voice! Gokudera's heart jumper to throat, when he heard other's voice. It was almost sweetest voice that he had heard in his life. It almost won Yamamoto's voice, and he loved that boys voice. Always when the other whispers something in his ear with a sexy low voice, he shivers and blushes to it a bit. He just stared at the girl dumbly and then got in this world. '' Oh, I see..'' He murmured. It took again little moment when Gokudera had to say something. '' … Why did you come to here?'' He asked, trying to hide his curiously. The girl smiles little and turned to the boy next to him. '' I wanted to meet you.'' She said again, with her sweet and cute voice. Gokudera saw her smile, even thought he didn't look at her 'How known that smile is..' He though, because it reminded him very much of his mother really. She was just like her. Except she was younger and a bit different. But still. ''…Why?'' He asked, trying to be as normal as he could. '' Well… I just wanted to tell you.. That I really like you.. Not like those crazy fan girls, I mean it really'' She said quietly, thinking that she'd rejected immeadidly. Gokudera looked at her surprised and throw his cigarette away. ''…. Well..'' He said and looked at the roof. This was the first time that he even listened to what some girl had to say to him. In his mind rolled pictures of Yamamoto, who he cannot ever get, 'cos he is guy, and also Yamamoto is guy, and probably every girl school wanted to be with him and Yamamoto wouldn't probably even want someone like Gokudera.

Gokudera focused his mind on the cute girl next to him. ''.. I don't even know yo-'' ''My name is Natsuko, I live in Namimori and I'm new here'' She said, guessing the others question. Half Italian looked at her surprisingly. Then he looked at the baseball field, that was empty. The girl waited for the answer nervous but tried to calm herself down. ''…. I won't promise you anything… But.. Maybe we could try…'' Gokudera said a bit embarrassed , as he gave up on his pride but well, he didn't mind much. He turned to look the girl, a little smile and blush on his face. ''…T- thank you…'' Natsuko said happily smiling, and blushed a little bit too. Even thought that Natsuko was almost ordinary girl, she just seemed so different than others. Natsuko went a bit closer to him and they smiled to each others sweetly while sitting next to each others.

So... What did you like?:DDDD

AND I CAN TELL YOU THAT THIS IS 8059 BUT I JUST USE HER TO THOSE TWO TOGETHER! (sorry for spoil but i had to tell that and after all everybody knew that 'cos this is 8059 fic...|''D)  
Those two won't be together for a long, i promise :'3  
But yeah, thanx for readingi hope you enjoyed it :')  
Reviews and comments are welcome of course!


	2. Now you know

Hey! :D This is the second chapter and it came pretty fast 'cos I was sick so I just wrote and did nothing else :DDD  
BUT Something will happen! x))) What will it be? B) (okay now I'm just being annoying)  
Sorry for all typos what tere is! And I forgot to mention last time that I own only this story, not characters (sadly..)  
Oh! Sorry! Natsuko is my character! (I almost forgot her xDDD)  
But yeah, enjoy if you only can! :D  
_

For the first time in his life Gokudera liked valentine's day and understood it's meaning. The point of valentine's day was not the stupid gifts or telling your feelings to someone you don't even know or you know that person only by name. The point of that day was that some people discovered their feelings toward each other and they could be happy , this is what Gokudera thought in his mind. Anyways, there was now three weeks from valentine's day and Gokudera and Natsuko were still together, secretly from everybody. They were going fine. Natsuko went sometimes to Gokudera's apartment and after school sometimes they went somewhere if Gokudera didn't have to tutor his precious Jyudaime and that bakamoto. To date's they never went for sure, Gokudera didn't like that idea at all. On school they spoke if they saw each others and Tsuna also had spoke to Natsuko and he said that she is nice and sweet girl. Gokudera tried to act normal and cover his little smile and mumbled just something that it wouldn't seem too suspicious in Tsuna's eyes. Even thought he is Dame-Tsuna, he was still Gokudera's very important and glory Jyudaime. Yamamoto still didn't buy that crap, he had his own doubts. Gokudera was way too nice around Natsuko and smiled to her and all. Just like he does to Tsuna.

It was a beautiful and sunny Wednesday afternoon and Gokudera had a detention in some stinky class room because he had a fight with some punks at lunch brake 'cause they tried to bully Tsuna. Later he got an extra half hour 'cause he had yelled at the teacher that no one will touch his precious Jyudaime without his own or Tsuna's permission. So he had one and half hour of detention, but Natsuko still wanted to wait for him at the school. She spent her time watching some peoples practices and helping her friend to clean art class room. Thought there was some people at the school, it still felt so quiet and empty. At the corridor where she was waiting was almost death silence and the only sounds was people who was at their practice at outside.

Now silver haired boy was free from detention but he didn't see Natsuko at the corridor. 'Its still weird after three weeks that someone waits for me even if I had a detention.. And usually I just meet Yamamoto accidentally when I'm going to home 'cos his practice ends at this clock… Why am I even thinking about him again?!' He thought in his mind as he went outside to check where Natsuko could been and soon saw her near the gate. She was talking on the phone. When he got nearer to girl, he heard some words what she said "Yeah….. No worries, everything is okay!…. To night?" Gokudera watched at her a bit suspicious look. When he tried to get nearer again, Natsuko turned to look at him. ''Oh, Gokudera! Ah, wait for a second, please. Sorry aneki, I have to go now, Gokudera came. Bye bye.'' She said and hanged the phone and smiled at Gokudera then. Gokudera looked at her now a bit understanding when she said 'aneki'. ''Sorry, it was my aneki. She told that she wants to watch some movies with me tonight.. So I wont be with you so late, do you mind..?'' Natsuko asked with very cute look. Gokudera nodded little. ''Yeah, I don't mind. I have to clean up my apartment tonight so I couldn't be with you either so late.'' He mumbled. ''Okay'' Nasuko said with a smile and went closer to Gokudera. She looked straight in his jade green eyes and Gokudera looked back in to her eyes. Then she got up on his toes trying to reach Gokuderas lips. Pianist smiled a bit and leaned closer to girl and gave a light kiss on her lips. After that Gokudera took a cigarette and searched for his lighter from a pocket. He saw something near them on his right side couple meters away. He turned to look and saw his big crush watching at them with a confused look on his face. 'FUCK!' Storm guardian thought and almost dropped his cigarette. He looked at the other boy with a little blush on hes cheeks. "W- what are you standing there?! Are you stupid or something?!" Half Italian yelled. Yamamoto came a bit closer at them. " N-no, I just.. I just saw you and.." Baseball star mumbled trying to make up something. "…And wanted to say hi…" He said looking at somewhere. " Tch " Was the only thing what Gokudera said to that, then he found his lighter and with that he lighted up his cigarette. " Do you have something else?" He asked while sucking nicotine. "…..No.. Not really." Yamamoto said like he didn't care about pianist at all. He looked down at Natsuko, who grinned a bit evilly to him but Gokudera didn't notice that. Yamamoto snorted and went straight to home. "…Let's go too." Gokudera said with tiny sight. Natsuko just nodded and they went together at Gokuderas apartment. Yamamotos reaction was all what Gokudera could think on walk. Natsuko tried to speak of something but he didn't pay any attention to her.

Natsuko had went to home and Gokudera dame from hot and relaxing shower. He went to his bedroom and put boxers on and then went to laptop, still drying his hair with a towel. He left the towel on his shoulders and opened laptop. Then he logged into MSN and now waited that it logged in. He wished that his Jyudaime was online, He wanted to apologize him of not walking him to hone. The computer logged finally in and in MSN was Tsunayoshi27, Haruhi-chan, KYOKUGEN FIGHTER, Natsuko and some others too, and then there was Baseball4ever. "Great. Fucking great. Why does that dude have to be in here right now?" Bomber thought himself. Then he sighed and started to talk to Tsuna. Soon Natsuko and Haru started to talk to him and he turned that he is 'busy' so that idiot wouldn't talk to him. But it didn't work. After about an half hour he got a message from Yamamoto. He felt a bit nervous and clicked it to read what it said.

Baseball4ever:  
Hey, you there?

Gokudera looked at the screen and started typing back at Yamamoto.

SmokingBomb:  
No.

Baseball4ever:  
Oh, I see.  
SmokingBomb:  
Actually you don't.

Baseball4ever:  
Haha, don't be so cold…^^

SmokingBomb:  
Did you have something for real?

Baseball4ever:  
Yeah…  
Gokudera, what was that earlier?

Gokuderas heart jumped to throat. 'FUCK, I KNEW HE SAW IT!' He cursed

SmokingBomb:  
…What earlier?

Baseball4ever:  
On the gate. You know what I mean.

SmokingBomb:  
.. I don't. Do you have something else?

Baseball4ever:  
Gokudera! You do know what I mean! Just tell me on your own words!

SmokingBomb:  
Tell what!? Hey, I'm Gokudera and I smoke. Satisfied?

Baseball4ever:  
… That's not what I meant and you know it.

SmokingBomb:  
No, I don't!

Baseball4ever:  
Argh! Are you dating with that girl?!

Now Gokudera stared at the screen emptily. He has to say to his crush that he is in relation ship. And then he wont ever have a change on Yamamoto if he admits that he is in girls. He took a deep breath and put his fingers on keyboard. He wanted to write something but he didn't made up anything. Then he just closed his laptop with a tiny 'thump'. He sat there trying to think what to say to that idiot. He didn't want to tell to him, but he can't lie about this thing.

He finally woke up from his thoughts after ten minutes and opened laptop, just to say 'bye' to Jyudaime and Natsuko, but he saw that only Jyudaime and Haru was online. And those other random peoples. Yamamoto and Natsuko had disappeared from there. He sighed in a relief and said bye to Tsuna . Then he logged off and closed his laptop, thinking that what he should now do. He sat there for a moment and stood up. He went to his school bag and started to put next day's books in it. Soon he heard knocking from the door. " Who the hell is it at this time?!" He cursed again himself. He put on a bathrobe, but it didn't have anything to tie around it, so his front side was almost fully bare and his black boxers showed under that. He cursed again and went to the door, trying to cover himself. " Who the-….?!" He yelled but when he saw Yamamoto's sweaty face he stopped like walking to the wall. Yamamoto pushed the door fully open with his hand and came more inside, so the other wouldn't get cold. He hugged Gokudera tightly and he was all sweaty and he was breathing like after running a marathon. Gokudera's cheeks were bright red and he tried to push the other away. " H-.. W- w-what the hell are you thinking you're doing idiot?! Let go of me bastard! I Just came from shower and you-…!" He yelled but Yamamoto interrupted him by pulling a bit out of hug and took hold of his cheeks, forcing the smaller boy to look him straight in the eyes. He looked at Gokudera with a very serious look and it made Gokudera shiver a bit. He had never shown this look to any of his close ones or friends. It scared Gokudera little too, but somehow he found it really hot. But mostly scary. "Say it. Are you dating with that girl or not?" He asked, his voice almost as serious as his face. Gokudera tried now pull his face away but couldn't. " Why in the hell should I tell it to you?! It's none of your business idiot!" He said angrily as he tried to pull of. " Gokudera! Tell me! Why do you have to be so difficult?" Rain guardian asked, trying to look at the others eyes. " Let go of me Idiot or I will kick you out of my apartment!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto sighed and let go of Gokudera's face. "Sorry…" He mumbled. " You should be!" Gokudera yelled again. Yamamoto looked down at the floor now. "…. Ne, Gokudera?" He asked after a little silence. " What?" The other answered and looked into others eyes. Yamamoto looked back and repeated his question. " Are you dating?" He asked with a calm tone. Gokudera was quiet for a moment but didn't look away. "Why do you want to know?" He asked. There was a silent again. They looked straight in others eyes but either of them said a word. Yamamoto soon leaned a bit closer at the bomber, closing his eyes at the same time. Gokudera went pink from cheeks again and closed his eyes slowly too. They were just couple centimeters away from each others lips and they could feel each others breath on their face. They leaned a bit closer again and their lips almost touched but Yamamoto opened his eyes and pulled away from the other. Gokudera soon opened his eyes and he was pink from face, and looked away from the other boy. "… You probably know why." Yamamoto said and turned away from smaller boy. He went outside, closing the door behind him.

Gokudera just blushed there and he went to the couch where he buried his face in his hands and thought how stupid he is. Soon he stand up and went to his own room, without regard to sweat smell what that idiot left on him. He just went to sleep hoping that he didn't have to go to school tomorrow.

Either of boys saw a pair of eyes in the bush, near Gokudera's apartment. When the lights went off in apartment, the pair of eyes disappeared into the dark night.

Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! ^^''' Reviews and comments are always welcomed! :)


	3. Confession

OMG it was ready this quick! :D I wrote whole night and it was ready at seven! Then I watched some 8059 videos from my computer and went to sleep.. :DD  
So if there is any typos, I am really sorry for that!  
Characters belongs to Amano Akira! (Natsuko is my OC) (:  
Enjoy if you can!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Gokudera woke up just like every other mornings. The first thing after waking up was that baseball-nut and he felt straight away annoyed. He didn't want to see that idiot. 'Not today. Not tomorrow. Never.' He thought as he put school uniform on. He tied his tie and took his schoolbag and went outside, grabbing his phone, keys and tobacco pack. When he got outside and locked the door he headed right away to Tsuna's home.

At Tsuna's house bomber boy knocked the door and the brunette mafia boss came to open it. He smiled a bit tiredly but still joyfully. "Ah! Gokudera-kun! You're early today..! And oh! Ohayo~" He said cheerfully. It was a tiny miracle 'cause Tsuna almost always slept too late. Gokudera smiled at his boss happily. "Ohayo Juydaime!" He replied the same way. "You want to go right away to school?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera nodded little, still smiling. "Okay, just wait for a moment, I go grab my schoolbag!" Small brunette asked and disappeared in house like a small animal. Gokudera chuckled to this little and went a little farther from the door, taking a cigarette and lighted it. Soon Tsuna came to door and he looked at smoking teen for a second. "…Gokudera-kun, have you eat any breakfast?" He asked a little curiously. Gokudera looked at his boss with a bit confused look "No I haven't… Have you Juydaime?" He replied worriedly. Tsuna nodded smiling little "Then wait here fr a second!" He said loudly and went inside the house again. Soon he came out and grabbed his school back on his shoulder. He walked to Gokudera and gave big and beautiful yellow-green apple to hom. "Here! You have to eat something and I bet you don't have anything with you today either.." He said cheerfully. Gokudera looked at the apple and then Tsuna. "T-Thank you Juydaime…." He said with a puppy dog face and took the apple. " But I will eat it on the way school..! I have a cigarette you see…." He said troublesomely and put the apple in his schoolbag. Tsuna nodded at him and started to speak fast before the other could say anything. "And you don't have to say that I didn't have to give it! I wanted to give it to you and eat it when ever you want!" He said and started to walk to school. Gokudera followed him right behind and went beside his precious Tenth.

Two boys were near the school and Gokudera took his apple from schoolbag and bitted a really big bit of it. "Mmmh! It's delicious Juydaime!" He said with smile and mouth full of apple. Tsuna laughed little at the other when he looked so funny "Be careful not to choke on it!" Tsuna said still smiling. Behind them you could hear someone jogging and right when Tsuna was going to look back someone crashed to them, throwing arms on their shoulders "Yo Gokudera! Tsuna!" Said a cheerfully voice that anyone would know who this person was. "Oh! Ohayo Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna said happily that his other best friend had joined them now. Gokudera started to flail his arms like crazy and pushed the other teen away from him, just going farther away from him by himself. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at him and Yamamoto let go of his friend. He looked at him with a bit hurt look, thinking about yesterday. Gokudera went about an meter away from two other boy and he crouched, first grabbing his uniform from chest, then hitting his chest lightly and tried to breath. Tsuna and Yamamoto didn't still notice what was wrong with the other boy but they were worried and Yamamoto went a bit closer to him. " G-Gokudera, are you okay….?" He asked carefully, coming closer to other boy who was now coughing without any sound. Gokudera stoop up properly and pointed on his neck, face a bit blue from lack of oxygen and then it happened, he almost felled on the hard road 'cause he lost his balance but Yamamoto cached him so the other was now leaning to him. At that moment an big yellow-green apple what was missing a big piece, dropped from silver haired teen's hand. Tsuna's eyes widened to a size of a plate and he started to panic " Y-YAMAMOTO-KUN! G-Go-Gokudera-kun is cho-choking to an a-apple! D-do something!" He screamed in panic. Yamamoto waked up to situation and he went behind Gokudera's back and wrapped his arms around smaller boy, doing the Heimlich extract. He did 9 sharp and distinct thrust upward and inward and the apple piece came out. After that Gokudera took a really deep breathes and lost consciousness falling on Yamamoto's lap. Tsuna had covered his eyes so he didn't have to look what was happening. There was now death silence for a moment. Tsuna removed his hand of his eyes and his eyes were watery and in his eyes Gokudera looked like dead. His eyes started to tear and he broke the silence "I-is…..Is Go-Gokudera-k-kun Okay…?" He asked fearing the worst. Yamamoto was quiet for a second and took silver haired teen like a pride. " Yes but we need to take him to school nurse…" He said seriously. " Let's go." He kept going and headed to school. " Y-Yamamoto-kun..! You can go first… I will come right behind.." Brunette said wiping tears away from his cheeks. Now he cried from relief that his best friend didn't die. Yamamoto nodded and walked faster to school.

Tsuna came in nurse's room after talking with a teacher. He told about what happened and that he and Yamamoto would be a bit late and Gokudera won't come at all. For his luck the teacher understood the situation and let him go to his friends, The first thing he saw in the room he saw was Gokudera laying on the bed and Yamamoto sitting beside him and caressing his silver locks. He smiled at this and went beside Yamamoto. "Is he going to be alright….?" He asked weakly. Yamamoto nodded little and kept going on his doings. Tsuna looked at his friend a bit worried. "Umm… Yamamoto.. Are you okay…? You seem to be very upset…." He said. He understood that their friend almost died moments ago but nurse told that he is going to be okay and usually the other would be just…. Different. In some way he acted weird. Yamamoto stopped caressing other's hair and stood up. "lets talk on somewhere else…" He said and went to door. Tsuna followed him, looking at Gokudera for a second at the door before closing it.

They went to nearest empty room and locked it behind them. Yamamoto sat on only chair in the room and buried his face in his face. Tsuna jumped to sit on the table, being careful not to touch the machine what was behind him. There was that same silence again. Then Yamamoto let out a loud sight. He lifted up his face and looked at his friend. "Tsuna… Can I tell you something personal…?" Tsuna felt a bit nervous but nodded right away. Yamamoto nodded slowly and looked down at the floor. "Thanx Tsuna… You're always being so good friend…" He said with a wide smile. Tsuna felt really flattered about this. He thought always that he is terrible friend but now someone says that he is always being good friend. " I hope you don't judge me because of this…" Yamamoto said with a little laugh so it wouldn't sound so serious. Now Tsuna felt nervous again. Yamamoto has never been like this! " But yeah, I will go straight to the point… You see… I think I love Gokudera…." He said with a soft voice and his expression was so warm and loving. Tsuna went to tiny shock and leaned to wall behind him, hitting one button on machine behind him. He looked at Yamamoto very surprisingly and got himself into one piece. Now he smiled a bit at his friend and Yamamoto smiled more when he was Tsuna's reaction. "It's just… I don't really know why…. But that's just…. That hair, scent, skin, elegant moves, body and oh my god, those eyes….The whole person… Is just… So addictive.. Hot.. Attractive and sexy and-… O-..Oh shit…! Tsuna, th- the school's radio speaker is on…!" He shouted and face palmed. "H-HIII?!" Dame-Tsuna yelled and pushed all the buttons. "H-how does this shut down!?" He panicked again. Soon he found the right button and hit it so the machine shut down and both of them stopped moving. They slowly looked into the others eyes, both of them red as tomatoes. The both of them thought the same thing. 'This cannot be happening….'

Natsuko was sitting on a corridor, waiting for her class to start. All other classes had already started but her teacher was always late in the mornings classes. Suddenly she heard a notification sound of school's radio speaker and soon she heard Yamamoto speaking emotional things.

"It's just… I don't really know why…. But that's just…. That hair, scent, skin, elegant moves, body and oh my god, those eyes….The whole person… Is just… So addictive.. Hot.. Attractive and sexy and-… O-..Oh shit…! Tsuna, th- the school's radio speaker is on…!"

"H-HIII?! H-how does this shut down!?"

And then it stopped. For a moment she was a bit confused but then she got the whole thing. She started to grin evilly, stood up and walked to school roof. She didn't care of other student's who were now busy laughing at the duo and wondering who is this Yamamoto's secret crush. She picked up her phone when she got there and enter the right number where she had to call. Someone picked up on it "hello?" She grinned again and started to speak to phone. "Hello, it's me…I have some news for you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"T-Tsuna….. Did EVERYBODY in the school just hear that….?" Yamamoto asked with a shocked voice. Tsuna nodded. He looked just like some mouse that humans were trying to kidnap and he had got barely safe. Yamamoto turned around and started to walk a little circle, hands on his face. "This can't be happening….This REALLY can't be happening… First I almost killed Gokudera and then I told to whole school that I love him….." He mumbled embarrassed as ever. Tsuna just looked down at the floor and cursed himself. Soon Yamamoto sighed very deeply and put himself into one piece. "We have to go now…" He said and opened the door. Tsuna followed him, quietly like mouse. They went to nurses room and they saw Gokudera laying there, still unconscious. "…Tsuna. You can stay here. I will go get some fresh air…" He said emotionlessly and without waiting for Tsuna's reply he turned. He started to walk to school roof, hoping to get some time to be alone in there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Umm… Okay, I will. I promise that-…" Natsuko stopped speaking on the phone when Yamamoto arrived to roof. She grinned and spoke on the phone little louder. "Yamamoto Takeshi just came, so I will call to you later. Bye bai~" She said as she hanged the phone and looked at Yamamoto. "Well well, isn't it Yamamoto himself? Was it fun to tell about your crush to whole school?" She asked, a mean smile on her face.

Yamamoto looked at her very with a very displeased look. " I'm not at that m-" "Don't worry. Nobody still knows who your crush is. Except me." She said, chuckling little at the end. Yamamoto looked at her with a confused look. "H-how can you know…? And are you sure that you know?" He asked. Natsuko looked up to the sky. "I KNOW that I am right." She said innocently. Yamamoto was now even more displeased. "Well.. If you know, tell me." He said with a confidence. Natsuko turned to look at the rain guardian. "I can tell you right away that you can forget my Gokudera." She said with a little evil smile. To Yamamoto, that was big surprise that the girl knew. Faint blush covered his cheeks as the girl told that. Before he could say anything, the girl opened her mouth again. " And he loves me. Before you notice, I have changed him. Nowadays he is a bit cold and mean but soon he is whole different person. He starts to be with me more and more and soon he forgets YOU." She said very evilly grinning. Yamamoto looked at her a bit shocked but then he turned serious. "What the hell are you?" He asked. Natsuko just grinned and walked beside Yamamoto, Her face to door and Yamamoto's on the other way. "Your worst nightmare." She said and chuckling evilly and went to the door, disappearing into the school. Yamamoto didn't know what he was feeling. Should he be pissed, mad, sad or should he just kill that girl at that place.


	4. It's a date

A Secret

"R-Really?" That was definitely Juudaime's voice. For a moment there was a deathly silence. Then he heard again the same person's voice. "You have to tell him.. I mean, that's pretty serious… He should know.." Now he couldn't be quiet anymore. He now opened his eyes, just a little to see his boss's face. " Wh-… What are you talking about.. Juudaime..?" He asked, voice very hoarse because of the incident. Tsuna now turned to look from Yamamoto till Gokudera, and a relief was showing on his face. "G-Gokudera-kun…! You're awake..!" He said happily, while taking a hold of the other's hand. Yamamoto boggled and turned also to look at the patient, but he looked at him vaguely. Coughing little, he started so speak again, voice as hoarse as moment ago. "What were you talking about..? And how did I get here?" A little fake smile appeared on Tsuna's face. "You were about to choke on the apple I gave you, but gladly Yamamoto-kun saved you and brought here.. You have been asleep till now." Gokudera nodded shamefully 'cause the idiot saved him from a fucking apple. APPLE. How the fuck could Vongola's tenth boss's right hand man be saved from a piece on un-moving, delicious and fucking un-live able fruit like some kind of Snow white princess?! How shameful from him, does he even deserves to be Tsuna's right hand man anymore? Before he could reply anything to his boss, Tsuna stood up and continued speaking. "Um.. I have to go to bathroom now.. But I will come back soon." He said while turning to door. Before he went to the door he nodded little to Yamamoto, giving him a sign that he could speak to the pianist.

When he closed the door behind him Yamamoto immediately opened his mouth. " .. Gokudera.." He said quietly. "I am NOT going to thank you." Half Italian said angrily, still having little hoarse voice. "N- no, I didn't mean that.. Thought it would be nice.." Yamamoto answered laughing little. Gokudera tche'd, closed his eyes and turned his back at the other teen. " Umm.. Actually.. I have to tell you something.. And I want you to listen to me carefully.." Yamamoto said, sounding pretty nervous. Gokudera's heart started to race for some reason and he now smiled slightly without showing it to the other. " .. I…" Baseball star mumbled, trying to find the right words to tell. Gokudera prepared to hear what the other was trying to say and he noticed Yamamoto's nervousness: ' …. Maybe… Maybe he is going to tell me about.. His feelings..?' He thought inside his head, and started to get his hopes up. '…. I- I mean…! That's impossible! I hate him! Why in the hell was I thinking something like that? Stupid me stupid me!' Although he tried to push his earlier thoughts away, he still hoped for that even if he couldn't admit it for himself.

"… I spoke with Natsuko." He finally said. Pianist opened his eyes and stared coldly at the white boring wall in front of his face. He turned to look at the baseball star, now irritated. Not noticing the other's irritated look, Yamamoto continued speaking. "This is pretty hard to tell you but-"

" I 'm not interested to hear your stupid and futile things you're about to say." Gokudera said, interrupting the other before he even started to tell his thing. The rain guardian looked very surprisingly at the younger guardian. " N-no, Gokudera, you must listen to me..!" Gokudera just turned again his back to Yamamoto and pushed a pillow against his head so he couldn't hear the other so well. "I don't hear you..!" He croaked. Baseball star sighed hard and tried to pull the pillow away carefully so he wouldn't hurt the other teen more. "Gokudera, listen! Please!" He begged but Gokudera just started to say 'Lalalalalala' so he couldn't hear what older teen was trying to say. Yamamoto now pouted a little and stood up, still trying to pull the pillow away. "Gokuderaaaaaa.." He whined like a Lambo who want's candy. "I'm not interested to listen to any of your fucking bullshit!"

"…" Yamamoto now slowly let go of pillow. The room was quiet and Gokudera couldn't even hear baseball nut's breath properly. '….. Did he got angry…?' The storm guardian thought. He now Relaxed a bit, still not letting go of his pillow.

"Hn-… W- WHA-?!" Gokudera shouted a little his voice almost normal, thought his throat was still hurting, when he felt a heavy weight on top of him. Suddenly he found himself laying on his back and his pillow was taken away from his face and he saw when it was thrown on the other side of the room. He turned to look the person above him and saw baseball star there, sitting on top of his lower waist with a serious face. The older of guardians now took a grip of the younger's wrists and pushed them on both sides of his head. The storm guardian looked at the other in the eyes, his owns big as plate and a little blush spreading on his cheeks. '… His eyes are just like chocolate.. And his lips looks really soft…' He dreamed for a second but then he realized what he was thinking and what was more important, what was happening. He turned a little more red again. "G-Get off me you freak..!" He said embarrassed and trying to sound angry. He tried also turn on its side, kick the other off of him and get his hands free. "No, Gokudera, please, just listen to me, okay?" Yamamoto answered and hold him in place. 'Fuck!' He shouted in his mind when nothing worked and his manhood just rubbed the other's ass slightly, making him feel very weird. He now blushed even more and tried only get his hands free. "Hnn-… Y- Yamamoto..!" He whined, sounding like he was having sex or something with the teen on pot of him. And now it was the other's turn to blush.

He saw a vision in his head where Gokudera was fully naked under him. It was almost like it was a bit slow motioned, and the background was just pink and glittery. Their position was almost the same, he just didn't sit on top of the other. Instead of that he was between the others un-covered and all wet tights. Gokudera was sweaty all over on his body and he was blushing like hell. There were hickeys everywhere on his body, not too much thought. And all made by Yamamoto himself. His gorgeous Jade-green eyes were looking at him, wanting more enjoyable pleasure and they were a little watery. "Hnn-… Y- Yamamoto..~!" He huffed with a bit exhausted, erotic and so sexy voice that there couldn't be more sexier voice than his. His beautiful eyes were closed tightly when Yamamoto trusted deeply and roughly inside the silverette, making him moan loudly. Gokudera was now drooling little and pretty sexily from corner of his m-

"Uwah-..!" Suddenly something hit on Yamamoto's cheek hardly and he was about to fell off from the bed but he got back to sit to where he was. He now kept his hand on his cheek and saw Gokudera, who was staring at him a bit angrily and his right hand was in fist. There was still a little blush on his cheeks but it was almost gone. The rain guardian looked at the other a little stunned. He blushed more than the other when he understood what he had just dreamed about. His groin felt now sensitive and he hoped that the other wont notice a thing. He tried to pull himself to a piece but the vision still disturb his thoughts. Half Italian now tried again to kick the other teen away but now Yamamoto woke up from his thoughts and took quickly the same grip of Gokudera's wrists and went to the same position where they were earlier. He now went closer at the other's face, trying to be a bit serious again. There were couple inches between their faces ands both of them were blushing lightly. ".. Gokudera.. Now listen to me." Black haired boy said with low voice, making the other teen shiver. Pianist now glared at man on top of him "…. I guess I have no choice.." He said knowing that he had no change to escape now.

Satisfied, Yamamoto now was about to open his mouth but suddenly the door was opened. They heard a fragile girls voice. "H- Hayato…?" It said sounding cute and injured. Both of boys freeze on their places and slowly turned to look at the door. For their horror they saw storm guardian's girlfriend. Yamamoto almost immediately narrowed his eyes but Gokudera went bright red and throw the other on the floor. "Ouch..!" He heard Yamamoto to yell but he tried to ignore it " Y-yes?" He tried to say as normally as he could but he mostly looked like a scared cat. Natsuko looked just like she was about to cry or something. ".. This was NOT what it looked like…!" Gokudera protested quickly, swinging his hands in the air like crazy, and his voice was now normal. Girl just looked at her boyfriend, still the same expression on her face. "I- It's just… That idiot tried to force me to listen to his stupid things! I swear!" He kept explaining. Now Yamamoto stood up from the floor and rubbed back of his head. "Ouch.. That hurt.." He mumbled quietly. " O-… Okay.." Natsuko finally said, smiling little. "Umm…. Hayato.. I thought that.. Could we talk alone..? Just the two of us?" She said, sounding really really cute. Yamamoto felt jealous at the same second when the girl asked to be alone. ' I bet she will not tell the truth to him…' He thought. Gokudera looked a bit surprised at first but then he turned to look Yamamoto with a cold expression. "Out." He said rudely.

Yamamoto now sighed and went to the door, looking at the Gokudera once more. ".. I WILL tell you, you like it or not.." He promised and went out, closing the door behind him. Pianist just rolled his eyes at the other and looked now at his girlfriend. "Come here." He said kindly. Natsuko now smiled little and sat down on the chair beside the bed. She give a light kiss on Gokudera's cheek and looked at him in the eyes. "You know… After three weeks, there is school prom.." She said quietly. Gokudera just nodded little but couldn't say that he didn't care or even like this kind of things at all, so he just listened. " So… Would you like to go to there with me..?" She asked with adorable smile on her face. Gokudera were quiet for a moment but sighed and looked away "Well.. Maybe we could go…" He said without thinking so much. Natsuko now slimed happily. "This is why I love you~" She said and kissed him on the lips. Gokudera went to little shock when the girl said that and before he could answer to the kiss she already pulled away and went to the door, not waiting for boy's answer. " I will tell you more details later~" She said and disappeared right after that. Gokudera just stared at the door now, thinking what the hell did he answer to that question and why. "Tch.." He now wondered, what was he going to wear and things like that.

* * *

" Hello aneki. Yeah, everything went more than perfect~ Well, I'll tell you later. Yamamoto is soooo jealous right now of Gokudera and Gokudera doesn't guess anything, he wont even listen to Yamamoto~ .. Oh so you got them? Good good~ Yeah, let's talk later, bye bye." Natsuko hanged the call and put the phone in her pocket and evilly grinning she leaved school gates.

* * *

*knock knock*

Half Italian looked at the door. " Come in." He said since there was nobody else in room. Because of Shamal's order he had to stay the rest of school day resting on the bed but Gokudera didn't want to leave Tsuna to school so he decided to stay there. Shamal said that he won't treat Gokudera but he still could stay there if he want's.

Tsuna, Gokudera's dear boss opened the door and came inside room. He was followed by Sasagawa siblings, Kyoko and Ryohei. " Hey Gokudera-kun.. Are you feeling okay?" brunette boy asked. Gokudera just nodded and smiled to his boss. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. "Gokudera-kun." Orange haired girl called cheerfully. The storm guardian turned to look at her and saw sandwich in her hand and she was offering it to him. "I thought that you must be hungry.. Tsuna-kun told me that you haven't ate anything today yet." She said with a smile. Gokudera shook his head. " No thanks, I'm good." Kyoko lowered her head little but suddenly Ryohei took the sandwich and tried to force Gokudera to eat it. "You have to eat so you could heal TO THE EXTREME!" He said loudly and Gokudera just tried to push the other male away "S- stop you fucking Law-head!" Bomber yelled to the guardian of sun. " O- Oniichan..! Gokudera-kun is patient, don't bully him..!" Kyoko whined to his older brother and pulled him from sleeve. Tsuna just made his usual 'HIIIII' voice and followed other's doing with his eyes. "B-But Kyoko…!" Ryohei whined too and looked at orange-haired girl and saw her making pouting face. He then sighed hard and took few steps backwards, leaving the sandwich to pianist's chest. He mumbled something about 'extreme' (ofc) but no one could hear exactly was he mumbling something else too. Both Kyoko and Gokudera sighed from a relief and Kyoko just smiled to him. "S-sorry, Oniichan is like that always…." Silver-haired teen nodded and glared a wall, not wanting to look at the girl or her stupid brother. "Yeah, I have noticed…" Girl now Smiled awkwardly and went next to his brother.

Brunette boy now looked at his silver-haired friend. "Umm… Gokudera-kun..? I heard that you.. Umm.. You're going to the school prom.. With Natsuko… Is it true…?" The small boy said carefully. He had heard Gokudera's jealous fan girl's speaking something and Yamamoto had asked what they were talking and they told it. At the same they laughed little to Yamamoto, because of the earlier accident with the school radio speaker. You could have seen right away that he didn't like the idea of Gokudera and Natsuko together at the prom and he was displeased immediately. When the girls teased him, he blushed little and gave them some excuse to leave and started to walk away, trying to avoid that topic.

The bomber looked at his boss surprisingly. 'How did he know?!' He screamed in his mind. "Y-yeah, it is…" He said sounding awkward. "WHAT?! HAS OCTOPUS HEAD A GIRLFRIEND?! THIS IS WEIRD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei now shouted suddenly. Gokudera blushed a little and glared at him. "S-shut up Turf top…!" He yelled back. " Huh? Gokudera-kun has a girl friend? Congratulations~" Kyoko said smiling brightly. Gokudera just face palmed, because now everybody knows and he wanted to keep it a secret from his Vongola family. " Yeah yeah… Thanks… I guess." The bomber boy murmured under his breath.

They now talked about all kind of things, and Ryohei went to practice his awesome boxing skills, leaving the three of them on the room. Soon the door closed behind him, Gokudera opened his mouth.

"Juudaime, I think you should go to the prom with Kyoko." He whispered quietly to his boss and twinkled his eye, obviously trying to help him to get a date. Well, as we all can guess, the orange haired girl heard what the other said and smiled widely, now waiting brunette to invite her to there as his date

Tsuna went as red as tomato when his right hand man said that. "E-e-eh? M-Me?" He whispered while blushing like hell. He looked at Kyoko and saw that the girl had heard what silver haired boy said. He now turned to girl, smiling little. "K-Kyoko-chan, w-will you go to the p-prom with m-me...?" He asked timidly. Kyoko smiled widely and nodded, blushing little too. "Yes, I will." She said like she responded to proposal. Vongola's Decimo now smiled widely and blushed little while nodding.

Gokudera just watched them blushing and acting like they were now going to marry each others. He fake smiled little but in his mind he was thinking 'Yak. Disgusting romantic. But I don't mind as long as it is Juudaime..'

* * *

I. AM. SO. SO. SO. SO. SO. SORRY! I haven't have time to write this because certain reasons and school and I haven't been on home fro the whole summer until now! I am so sorry minna! Please don't hate me... AAAARGHHHHHH I FEEL SO ANGRY TO MY SELF! You can kick me if you want, I understand If you do. Even I would kick myself. u_u''''' I'll try to be faster with the next chapter... Hope you still like this one and thank you very much for reading my fic...! If you have some ideas or something to say, you are always welcomed to say! Sorry and Thank you again.. ;_; 3


End file.
